


a collection of Sanders Sides ficlets/drabbles

by ChaoticEmoPigeon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cat!Virgil, Cats, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, serial killer x idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEmoPigeon/pseuds/ChaoticEmoPigeon
Summary: I do have other things to be writing, but these are wholesome so I thought I should post them all together.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Nightmares

Roman had bad dreams a lot. He wasn’t sure if it was something to do with his brother or not, but they happened fairly often. Every time he had a bad dream, he would either sit in his room and obsess over it, or he would get up and bother Virgil. He would go talk to one of the others, but with Patton, the man slept like a rock, Logan didn’t exactly have the required empathy to deal with this specific problem, and Janus was completely out of the question.

“another nightmare?” Virgil said as he opened his door

Roman just nodded and shuffled into Virgil’s room, which was oddly comfortable despite the creepy interior decorating choices

“Remus had a lot of coffee today” Virgil explained “so I guess he’s been busy”

Roman didn’t say anything, he just sat down on Virgil’s bed and clutched his pillow to his chest.

Virgil took a deep breath in. If this was going to be one of those nights, he was going to need some backup.

Backup for Virgil came in the form of a bunch of pillows stolen from the pillow fort Patton had made in the living room and a cup of tea for Roman. He handed the mug to the creative side and arranged the pillows in a little nest on the floor. 

“wanna talk about it?” 

Roman shook his head

“alright, well at least come down here and make yourself comfortable”

Roman obliged, and curled up in the little pile of pillows and blankets. 

Virgil pulled a blanket up over him and laid down by his side

“you were all dead” Roman whispered “it was terrible. there was nothing I could do”

Virgil wasn’t quite sure what to do with this information, so he just wrapped one arm around Roman and pulled him closer to his chest. 

“we’re okay. You’re okay” 

Roman grabbed on tight to him and let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“there was nothing I could do” He reiterated, eyes welling up with tears

Virgil felt a little awkward. He went into full protective mode (which he didn’t realize he could do) without knowing it, and now Roman was crying. was this normal?

he just ruffled the other boy’s hair and tried to reassure him it would be alright, something he had learned from many years of Patton and Janus guiding him through panic attacks.

Virgil woke up in the morning in a mess of pillows and blankets, with a still-asleep Roman draped across his chest. He looked down and his heart melted a little bit. Roman really was cute while he was sleeping, with his hair all messed up like that.

“sorry” Roman blinked awake “I didn’t mean to fall asleep”

“don’t worry about it” Virgil said, a little flustered “glad I could help, Princey”

Roman didn’t move from his spot on the floor right away. He felt safe here, with Virgil.

“seriously” He sat up “thank you.”

“it really was-” Virgil was cut off by Roman suddenly swooping down and kissing him, both of them red as a beet.

“nothing” Virgil finished when they broke away

“I wouldn’t say that” Roman yawned “breakfast?”

Virgil smiled a little “yeah, sure”


	2. Ah yes, Mociet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus kills people for a living, and Patton wants a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

“We should get a cat” Patton proclaimed one day, while the two of them were sitting on the couch “don’t you think?”  
“Aren’t you allergic?” Janus said, not looking up from his book  
“Yes, but still, there are so many cats that need good homes”  
“Well…” Janus shot his husband a quick look  
“Please?” Patton said with puppy-eyes “just one little cat?”  
Janus sighed “We have to look at one together, but yeah, a cat sounds lovely”  
“Yay!” Patton kissed him and bounded off into the kitchen “we’ll go tomorrow”

Janus smiled. He knew that in a few days, Patton would be a sneezy mess, so he made a mental note to pick up some allegra at the grocery store later that day, after work. Speaking of which…  
“Darling, i should be going” Janus kissed Patton on the forehead “I’ll be home a little later than usual, don’t burn the house down”  
“I won’t” Patton said, adjusting Janus’ cape “Don’t forget to pick up orange juice”  
“I won’t” Janus grabbed the car keys and walked out the door.

“And that’s how we met.” Janus finished, brandishing his knife “anyway, he’s expecting me, so I should probably finish up here”  
His victim made a few terrified grunting noises, but given that they were gagged, nothing was understood.  
“Oh” Janus dropped the knife and reached for his phone “you’re in luck, that’s him. I’ll be back in a moment.”

The victim, who’s name was Andi, remained tied to the chair, wondering what she could have possibly done to deserve this. In truth, she was a terrible person, who performed tests on animals for fun, with no mercy, and that is why Janus was sent to deal with her, but people aren’t good at recognizing their own mistakes, so Andi was going to die thinking everything she did was the right thing to do.  
“You did? I didn’t know that was possible” Janus’ voice drifted in from the corridor “well tell her that we’ll come meet him tomorrow”  
“I’ll be home soon”  
“Oh nothing, just traffic, you know how it is.”  
“I love you”  
“Goodbye Darling”  
It was quiet for a moment. Andi almost thought she might escape.  
“Now, back to you” Janus strolled into the room “You tortured animals, I tortured you, blah blah blah, you’re honestly quite lucky I didn’t shove you down the stairs.”

Janus drove home with his groceries in the passenger’s seat, and a corpse in the trunk. He was able to dump it into the river before he got home, but unfortunately there was just too much blood on the tarp he used (damn non-water resistant plastic) and he had to dump that too. Luckily, however, nobody noticed it was gone.

“He’s perfect” Patton lifted up the small, gray, angry-looking cat and cradled him in his arms “what did you say his name was?”  
“His name is Virgil, love” Janus winked at the shelter employee, who took the signed adoption papers to the other room. “And he’s all ours”


	3. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil? Babysitting? it's more likely than you think

"The emergency numbers are on the fridge” Logan pointed towards the kitchen “and make sure they’re in bed at 9:00 sharp.”   
“Oh, and don’t give Remus or Cecil the remote” Patton added “It won’t end well”   
“Got it” Virgil nodded, he tried to act confident, but he had no clue what he was doing “Sounds good to me”  
Virgil waved them a quick goodbye as they left, before turning to the small horde of children behind him “Hello everybody”  
Remus flipped him off  
“Well” Virgil sighed “I guess it’s going to be one of those days, isn’t it.”

He managed to make dinner without much consequence, but as soon as they all sat down, the chaos began.  
“Roman poked me”   
“Did not”  
“Did too”  
“Remus is hogging the salt”  
“Hadrian keeps stealing my food”  
“I do not”  
Virgil stood up and studied the table “alright, Roman, move across from Hadrian, Cecil, the salt is right there, Remus, you’re fine where you are, surprisingly, and has anyone seen Janus?”  
Everyone shook their heads  
“Well, that’s great” Virgil considered his options “you know what? You guys stay here, I’ll be right back.”  
That was a mistake.  
Virgil grabbed a plate of food and plunked up the stairs to the room marked “keep out” and “dark sides only”  
He knocked on the door “Jan? You awake in there?”  
A ten year old boy in a very large cape answered the door “what do you want”  
“I’m just here to drop off your dinner” Virgil handed him the plate “and make sure everything’s okay”  
“Everything’s fine” Janus smiled “no need for concern”  
“Okay the-” Janus shut the door in Virgil’s face.  
The babysitter was about to investigate, but a sound of broken glass from downstairs told him that he really didn’t have the time.

He got downstairs to discover Roman sweeping up a broken cup and the other children nowhere to be found   
“Where is everyone else?” Virgil said, shooing the boy out of the kitchen and grabbing the broom.  
Roman just shrugged “they left”  
Virgil noticed the rest of the kichen was clean “I was only gone for five minutes, what happened down here?”  
There was a muffled explosion from upstairs and suddenly Roman was gone too  
“What the hell?” virgil finished sweeping up the glass and dashed back up the stairs.

He opened the door to Janus’ room and saw all the children gathered around a chemistry set that appeared to be actively on fire.  
“Great” he groaned “this is just great”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so maybe hadrian and cecil are the pink and orange sides I had no other people to make into small children sue me.


End file.
